


In the Dark

by eternalmurasaki



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 21:13:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11700000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalmurasaki/pseuds/eternalmurasaki
Summary: Jin can't see a fucking thing and it's frustrating as hell because Kame feels so good...Soft skin he squeezes between his fingers, a warm thigh he traps between his own - if only he could see.





	In the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> This went from pwp to fluff, then back to pwp.  
> I wrote this sometime between 11pm and 2:30am and I'll probably regret posting this but... maybe some of you will enjoy it?  
> I definitely enjoyed imagining it x).

Jin can't see a fucking thing and it's frustrating as hell because Kame feels so good...  
Soft skin he squeezes between his fingers, a warm thigh he traps between his own - if only he could see... but the light switch is too far and he can't think straight anyway. Maybe they had a bit too much to drink because he has no sense of direction and-  
His long hair keeps getting in the way of their mouths.

Kame chuckles and gently pushes Jin's dark locks out of his face. His thin lips somehow find his and they're kissing, and kissing, clutching at each other and rolling over.

Jin ends up underneath - it helps with the hair issue. Kame is everywhere. He's rocking against him, rubbing against all the right places.  
They're both a little desperate, both breathless. The only way this can end is messily, but they don't care. That's actually the point. Kame's hand wraps around him and Jin doesn't even try to hold back the noises.

"Fuck..." he groans. "Fuck me."

Kame stills.  
Jin bucks his hips towards his hand again.

"Don't stop!"

Kame whimpers and kisses him, his hand going back to jerking him off. Jin can't believe that this is actually happening. That they're both naked and... that's Kame's hand and... 

He stops thinking.  
All that matters is that he feels great, and hopefully Kame is having a good time too. Is he?

Jin tugs Kazuya's hand away and takes them both in his own.

The younger starts swearing too, and soon starts to tense.  
Fuck, Jin wishes he could see, but there's no way he's moving away now.

He rolls them over again and grinds against Kame more forcefully.  
They're not even fucking and yet their drunk fumbling makes Jin feel excrutiatingly turned on.  
More touching, more grinding. He absently notes how it's funny to feel Kame's hairy legs - they're softer than he thought. And then Kame's hips buck back against him and all he can think is that he's going to come and Kame is so hot and fuck - is that Kame's come on his stomach?

Kame's nails are digging into his skin - light enough not to hurt, deep enough to make Jin realise he likes it.  
The older feels the younger move, feels the mattress dip, and he doesn't really know what's going on until he feels a tentative lick... then Kame's hand is back on his dick for a few moments. Until his mouth replaces it.

Jin whines.  
Who cares if it's embarrassing, Kame has already seen him embarrass himself in every possible way.

He swears some more, and threads his fingers through Kame's hair.  
It's Kame making those saliva noises.  
It's Kame sucking him off, and the thought is overwhelming.

Kame hums, and it's a sound Jin knows he'll remember no matter how much he'd had to drink.  
He clearly hasn't drunk too much to come so he tugs at Kame's hair when he feels close.

"Come here," he pants, "Kiss me."

Kame crawls back over him and obeys - then takes him back in his hand to finish him off.

***

Kissing also feels great like this. Slow and languid. Jin feels like he's melting into the mattress, melting into Kame's hot skin.  
After their earlier urgency, simply holding each other feels intimate. Their legs- their whole bodies entertwined.

"I like being with you like this," Jin mumbles and squeezes him more tightly.  
Jin likes feeling all of their skin come together. He likes sharing as much of Kame's warmth, as much of his touch as he possibly can. It's not even about sex (well, not only). It's the feeling of closeness that comes with it. Of comfortable intimacy.

"Me too," Kame replies, and Jin's heart flutters.

His fingers slowly glide on Kame's skin and the younger's muscles gradually relax.  
Despite the knowledge that what just happened changes everything between them, they are too tipsy to feel scared and they both peacefully fall asleep.

***

Kame wakes up first, to the sight of Jin's bare shoulders. Discovering his body, his touch and his shivers in the dark the previous night is a memory he'll cherish forever.  
But seeing all that skin up close is something else entirely. 

His gaze lingers from Jin's shoulders to the slight dip in the middle of his back. They are close enough that Kame feels warmth radiating from him - or maybe he's imagining it because of how he longs to stretch out his hand and touch.

But he's not tipsy anymore, and all his fears are back.  
Jin always gets touchy-feely when he's drunk.  
The first time the older had kissed him was a complete surprise.

 _"It's my birthday, kiss me..."_ he'd said.

But that was two years ago, and nothing else had happened ever since. Nothing other than a few other drunk hugs and lingering gazes - that is, until last night.

Kame had gotten over it. He'd buried the memory of that kiss away, no matter how much he craved to feel those soft lips against his again.

Kame stares at Jin's shoulders, at his long, long hair all over the pillow. It's a wonder Johnny-san hasn't made him cut it yet. How Kame longs to stroke it again... if he did, would the older welcome his touch?  
Does Jin even want him when he's sober?

Kame sighs and turns away. Not doing anything is the safest option, despite how frustrating it feels. At least, avoiding the sight of temptation makes it a little easier for him to bear the lack of contact.

He tries not to dwell on it for too long, but the thought of going on for two additionnal years of _nothing_ before Jin decides to randomly kiss him again, it drives him mad. Especially since he's not even sure Jin will still be with them for so long - given how invested he is in his solo compositions lately...

A deep yawn beside him makes him freeze.

"'Morning," Jin croaks and stretches.

Kame's heart feels like it's jumping out of his chest as he turns back around.

"Hey," he replies, feigning indifference.

But then Jin sleepily crawls closer and wraps his arms around him.

"How did you sleep?" he asks softly and breathes in the scent of Kame's skin.

At first, Kazuya is worried that Jin might feel his treacherous heartbeat. But as soon as he returns Jin's embrace, he realises his heart isn't the only one going crazy.

"Yeah, I-"

"Kame?"

The younger blinks in confusion, and waits for Jin to continue.

"I really wanna suck you off."

Kame stares.  
The older looks so serious saying it, and Kame notices the way his eyes nervously watch him - despite the confident voice he'd used.

"Please?" he adds, a bit of his nervousness seeping through.

Somehow Kame wants to laugh and kiss him at the same time - and Jin must have noticed because he grins and his smile is so gentle Kame's heart aches.

"Not exactly what I expected you to say first thing in the morning, but... don't let me stop you," Kame finally replies, and pushes the covers off them both.

As simply as that, Kame learns that Jin likes him when sober too.

 

The end.


End file.
